


Returned Affections

by PlushRabbit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRabbit/pseuds/PlushRabbit
Summary: Leon thought his feelings towards you was unrequited.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Returned Affections

He sees you smile at the barista, eyes shining and leaning closer, covering your mouth as you laugh at whatever the barista had finished telling you. Leon scoffs and rolls his eyes, bringing his drink closer to him and letting the heat transfer to his hand.

You walk back with a skip in your step, smiling at him and bouncing on your heels as you wait for him to stand. He takes a deep breath through his nose and rises. “What did they say?”

Your head tilts and you raise an eyebrow at him. “What do-”

“Oh, I saw you laughing with the barista and thought they said something funny-” he holds the door open for you, the barista calling out to have a good day- “and I guess I wanted to know?”

“Just a dumb joke is all,” you giggle, smiling up at him and nudging him with your elbow when he fails to acknowledge you. “You alright Lee?”

“Yeah, just tired is all,” he sighs, bringing his cup to his lips and wincing when the drink is still hot.

“Oh! Well you can go home if you want. I know you don’t get many days off and I don’t want you to feel obligated into hanging out with me,” you laugh nervously, looking down at your drink, the tips of your ears burning.

“No, no. I just- I wanna hang out with you,” he looks at you and sighs, “I’m sorry. I just want to get to your place and watch some movies.”

He smiles when you visibly brighten, standing straighter and eyes crinkling when you smile too wide. “Yeah? It’ll be great! I promise,” you tell him, bringing your drink up to your lips and sticking your tongue out when it burns you.

His laugh is rich and deep. “Spending time with you always is.” His smiles are always different with you, softer, eyes entirely focused on you and sparkling.

Being near you is more than he could ever ask for. He’s never had such a close friend, save for Sonia, but it’s different with her. With her it’s a friendship where it’s just that- friendship. Sure, he felt attracted to her at one point, they were friends, they had things in common, she was attractive and he was sure something was there- so certain of it. But then he met you. And everything that he felt for Sonia was diminished and amplified with you. 

You were everything to him. Your smiles made him smile, your laugh made him laugh and he could never seem to tear his gaze away from you. Every little touch from you made him flush, made him desire and want it more and more. It was a pure interest with you at first. The way your eyes shined and smile took over as you watched him battle. He was interested in you. Wanting to feel you when you were bare, wanting to hold you in his arms but then he spent more time with you, more time where his heart would race and skip when you smiled, when you wanted to actually spend time with him and asked about his interests. 

He was smitten with you. He spent his free time with you, he wanted to be around you even if it meant being in a waiting room or sitting in silence- as long as he was with you, that’s all that mattered.

-

He doesn’t know how it got to this point, mind too muddled and short circuiting when you returned his kiss while drinks lay abandoned and cold. The only thing he knows is that you’re softer than what he thought you were, tense at first and slowly slipping into him with broken breaths when he presses further against you, desperate for more of your touch, trying to savor every moment as if you would fade away when he opened his eyes.

His lips are rough against yours, needy and full of want, his tongue swiping on your bottom lip asking for entrance. He’s eager, plunging his tongue into your mouth and muttering an apology when you gasp. He’s softer this time around, hands that are nervous and shaky when they come to rest on your skin, moaning into your mouth when he feels goose bumps on you. 

“Leon,” you murmur, pulling away slightly, your lips red and swollen. 

He’s quick to pull away, studying your face a sign of discomfort. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just,” you trail off, shrinking in on yourself. Your face is flushed and you turn your head to look away from. “I’m nervous is all.”

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” he whispers, pulling his hands away from your body.

“No! It’s not that, it’s just that, I’m nervous is all,” your voice is timid and you play with your fingers, nervously twiddling them in your hand. “I… don’t want to ruin what we have right now.”

“This won’t ruin anything. I um,” he nervously scratches at the back of his neck, his face darkening and heating with embarrassment, “I really like you. For a long time. And if you want this to be a one time thing, then I totally get it.” He nervously chews on the inside of his cheek, waiting for you to spill your own feelings to him.

“You like me?” Your eyes are wide, and hands are frozen in disbelief.

He shuts his eyes and nods slowly, muttering out an acknowledgment. “Yeah, I do.”

It’s silent and he can’t find the courage to open his eyes, instead letting his jaw open slowly and running his tongue over the stinging wounds. His skin burns when he feels your fingers cusp his chin and he audibly gasps when he feels your mouth against him, your hands that travel down and grab at the end of his shirt, your knuckles brushing against his stomach.

He relaxes his entire posture, eyes that flutter open for a brief second, making sure that it really is you that kissed him and closing them shut again, leaning into the kiss and dipping his hands under your shirt, his cock twitching in excitement when you groan. It’s a fiery kiss that is full with emotion as he nervously tugs on your shirt, rapidly taking it off when you nod, your own hands coming to cover his and stretch above you.

You press your lips against his and curl your palms into fists to resist the urge to cover your chest. His lips trail down and leave wet marks across your neck, moaning and curling his fingers into the hem of the waistband. You tilt your head back and let out gasps of pleasure, your arms moving to wrap themselves behind him. His hands roam freely, jolting at the touch of your bare skin, dancing over your belly and inching their way upwards, cupping your breasts and he presses a kiss against the curve of your neck, hot breaths fanning across your already too hot body.

“You sure this is okay?” He asks, licking his lips and face taking on a darker shade.

“Leon,” you chuckle, “I’m sitting here with my shirt off and you just had your hand on my breast. So, yes. I am sure.” Your smile takes on a softer curve. “Are you sure?”

He nods quickly, hair swishing and falling out of place. “Yeah! I’m sure!” He clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair and takes in a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

You wet your lips and shuffle on the bed closer to him, grabbing his hand in yours and tracing his hand with yours. “Good. I, um, think we should get started.” You meet his eyes before you decide to go back to looking at his hand. “Am I making this weird? I feel like I’m making this weird.” You bite the sides of your tongue and scoot to sit next to him. 

“No, no,” his voice is soft, hands leave yours and cup your face making you look at him, his grip is light but firm, strong enough to hold you there but if you wanted to pull away, you knew that he would let you. “I just don’t want to make it seem like I’m forcing you into this. I really want you to want this.”

You take in a deep breath and fiddle with the bra straps that have slid down your shoulders. “I,” you feel one of his fingers circle around near the corner of your mouth, “I want this and I,” you grab his hand and slide it to cup your breast, fingers leaving a burning trail where they touch, “want to start.”

His mouth is parted open and his tongue pokes out and wets his lips. His eyes are focused on the hand that is around your breast, hand involuntarily squeezes down, thumb teasing at the edge of your bra and dipping down to graze at your nipple.

He nods slowly, and moves closer to you, mouth hot against yours, teeth that graze your bottom lip, allowing entrance for his tongue to move into your mouth and run through the top of your mouth. His hand leaves your breast and comes around to fumble with the hooks of your bra. Nails scratch lightly at your back as the article of clothing slips. You pull away from the kiss and let your bra slide down your arms and toss it to the side, watching as it slides off the bed. 

You’re red in the face, nipples perking as the cool air hits the warm buds. He’s wide eyed, staring at your chest with hands that slide slowly down your back and come around your sides, fingertips lifting up and he looks at you, asking for permission to touch with his lower lip pouted out. You nod slowly, feeling weak in the knees as his hands grasp you. His palms arch as your pebbled buds jut out, pressing down and tips of his fingers dancing downward to pinch at you. 

“Oh,” you breathe out, the blush on your face darkening to a redder hue.

“Okay?” He whispers, moving his face into the crook of your next, lips that brush lightly over your skin and hot breath that moistens your neck.

“Very okay,” you mumble, arching your chest closer into his palms. “Keep going.”

He nods in response. Mouth wraps around your neck, red circles are left in its wake as he trails you, his beard tickling your skin while your breasts are massaged by his hand, going from tweaking at your nipples to fingers greedily pressed into your soft skin.

You hiss and arms instinctively clutch his forearms when his teeth touch at a certain spot. You sputter out his name and press your face closer into his shoulder. There’s a warm bubble approaching you, growing bigger and making you feel as if you’re tense. His tongue laps at the sensitive spot, lips wrapping around and sucking tighter, red that blossoms around and paints your skin. 

With a shaky hand, you grab his wrist and dip it downward to the thin of your shorts. Your hand leaves his wrist, letting his own fingers peek through the hem of your shorts and stroke your heat. 

“Already so wet,” he mumbles against your skin, planting a kiss on your jaw and then peppering kisses until he’s at your lips, pushing you softly on your back and coming above you. He’s above you, a clear presence that doesn’t feel intimidating, that doesn’t shroud you with doubt but with easy feelings that everything will be okay, that he’s there to take care of you. 

Two fingers rub at your clit, waves of pleasure rolling off of you, the pressure building in you begins to bubble, threatening to boil over. 

“Leon,” you whine, digging your heels further into the mattress.

“Heh, right.” You can feel his smirk against your skin, his tongue slipping out between teeth and swirling inside. “Sorry, I just want to make sure this is good for you,” he says, eyes softening as he looks at you. “Just a bit more, okay?” He mumbles against your lips, fingers going past the lace and disappearing into your folds. 

Two thick fingers slide into between your folds, rubbing your pulsing clit, and moving it in slow circles. “Spread your legs a little bit more love,” he whispers, eyes meeting yours before flickering back down to where his hand is currently preoccupied. You shift your legs, spreading them wider and gasp when he slides a finger inside you of you going knuckle deep. His finger massages your inner walls, pushing more of your arousal out and coating his finger and seeping out. His finger moves slowly inside of you, petting your gooey walls, looking for the sweet spot to make you arch your back.

“Leon,” you raps out, feeling your cunt throb, “this all feels really good.” 

“I know it does, I’m gonna make you feel real good in a second.” His finger pulls out you, strands of your arousal break away from him and he rubs your clit, pinching at the sensitive bud and letting out a curse when you arch your back and call his name. “Mind if I use my mouth?”

“Oh, please,” you whisper, face flushed with excitement.

He presses a kiss on your lips, his smile wide as he backs away to meet your heat. Hands grip the hem of your shorts and delicates, pulling them off slowly and pressing a kiss to your ankle when you raise your legs. Your bottom halves are tossed to the side, sliding off the bed inch by inch until they’re pulled downward.

He kisses up your legs, open mouthed kisses that leave your burning and aching for his mouth on you. Hands slide up and down your legs as you try to sit still for him, waiting for his mouth to reach your waiting entrance. His hot breath fans across you and the hair on your arms stand on end as you wait for the moment his mouth meets you. Your stomach is tense and your bottom lip is nibbled on, teeth digging in it’s almost painful. 

Your teeth slip from your lip and a muffled cry leaves your lips when his lips are wrapped around your clit, sucking on it gently and using his tongue to swirl it around in the inside of his mouth. The sensitive pearl twitches under the pink muscle, and the tightness in your stomach feels sharper. Your hands muffle your cries of pleasure, unable to stop the jerking of your legs as his fingers return to the edge around the rim of your hole, before plunging inside and searching blindly for something. Your eyes twitch when his beard rubs at your inner thigh, your legs spreading wider and bending at the knee. You’re fully exposed to him, your intimates spread open and covered in your slick and his salvia. 

His tongue flicks in and out of his mouth in swift motions, little jolts of your high brimming and taunting you. His tongue moves lower, sucking in your folds before releasing and removing his fingers to make room for his tongue. His tongue teeters at the rim of your eager hole, scooping out your sweet juices and moaning when he tastes you. He buries his head deeper into you, your eyes go wide and thighs clench. 

“Fuck, Leon,” you moan out biting down on the back of your hand.

He nods against your heat, a smile spreading wide on his face while he goes down on you. He gives you a muffled reply, his tongue stopping for a brief second only to return with full force, lapping up your sweet juices and working his jaw.

When he pulls away, a trail of your arousal and his salvia stick to your slit. He hushes down your wimpers, pressing a gentle kiss to your leaking entrance, eyes going hazy as he contemplates simply eating you out but he’d rather not miss on how tight you’d feel wrapped around his cock and seeing you cream over him.

Strong arms hold him steady above you, his lips shining your arousal and purple strands of hair that falls to the side and strays away from the hair that is tied back. You reach above, fingertips brushing against his cheek and tuck a strand behind his ear. A hand cups before yours can leave his face, and he turns his head, pressing a light kiss to your palm. His lips move and words are jumbled together but you still hear him just fine.

“I love you too Leon,” you whisper, the flush across your face, once again spreading down to your chest. Your hand falls from his face and he rises to his knees. Cursing as he struggles to take his shirt off and tossing the rest of his clothes off to the side where they land above your previously discarded ones.

He leans above you and peppers kisses on you, starting from your hairline and ending at the corner of your lips. “Wait,” he pauses and leans away from you, worry evident in the creases that surround his eyes, “shouldn’t I like, you know, blow you or something?” Your shoulders bunch together as you ask the question, your hands reaching above your and flinching when you can feel the heat that he gives off.

“No. It’s okay, you don’t have to.” He nuzzles his nose into your neck and presses a soft kiss where red is still vibrant. “I just want to focus on you. We can do mouth stuff later,” he snorts.

“Ew. Don’t word it like that,” you giggle, smacking his arm. 

He hums in response. His forehead is pressed against yours and dark honeyed eyes encase your entire vision. His hands wrap around his cock, thumb spreading the pre-cum over his head and sliding down your clit, eyes shutting as he enters you with a hiss. “Fuck,” he hisses out through clenched teeth. You’re tight, wrapping around him with your plush walls, your slick making it easier for him to inch his way inside of you. 

Your arms are wrapped around his neck, tugging him closer to you as you breathe in sharply, feeling your cunt throb. 

“Okay?” He asks, tongue peeking out to wet his lips, his nose pressing into your cheek.

“Yeah, just a new feeling is all,” you chuckle nervously and shut your eyes. “You’re a lot thicker than I imagined Lee.” You buck your hips, mewling when he goes in deeper.

“Fuck.” He moves slowly at first, taking his time in feeling every groove of your walls, how your breath would fan across him and the bush that only deepens in color would spread. His cock twitches and aches, wanting to speed up the process, wanting to bury his cock in you and hear how you would cry his name. But he holds himself back, he finally has you, you love him back and he just wants to live in the moment, to make it last as long as he can. 

Wet clicking sounds fill the room, they mix in with your mewls of pleasure and the broken way you say Leon’s name. Your hands move across his body, down to his shoulders and then to his biceps, nails digging into the muscle and hips arching as he moves inside of you. 

“Wanna know a secret?” He whispers, face scrunching as he moves further inside of you.

“Better be a good secret,” you hiss and cover your mouth with your forearm, “Fuck Lee, you feel so good.” You throw your head back, deeper into the pillows and sneak a hand down to rub at your clit.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,“ the words send a wave of heat to your stomach, "I never thought you’d actually ever let me touch you like this,” he kisses the corner of your lips, “to make you feel this good,” he kisses your jaw, “to make you cum around my cock,” he kisses your neck.

“Oh Leon,” you coo and raise your arms to cup his face and bring them to the back of his neck. “You get to do this now on, whenever you want Lee.” He presses a bruising kiss to your lips, moaning and rocking his hips faster.

“Promise,” he whispers, lips brushing against yours, eyes shut tight as his hands press into your hips, feeling his high approaching. 

“Promise,” you whine as his nails dig into your skin. “Lee, I’m close,” you mewl, eyes shining with tears. Your cunt twitches around him, the heat in you threatening to burst and consume you, for flames of pleasure to wash over your body and melt your skin.

He wants you to reach your high first. He needs to see you when you reach your high; how your body will arch towards him, how you’ll tighten around his member and see how your eyes will scrunch and hands will dig into his skin. He’s thought a lot about what you would look like underneath him and he’s not going to miss a second of it just because he came first.

Two thick fingers reach your clit, rubbing it with feeling it quiver. Your walls contract and pull him further into you, sharp clicking sounds fill the room, your slick providing lewd noises as he moves inside of you, burying deep within and grinding his teeth when you clench around him with a vice grip. 

Your breaths are getting shallower, moans getting throatier and hoarse and he can feel the bundle of nerves underneath him twitch and quiver. You arch yourself closer to him, begging and pleading with a hoarse voice while your hands dig into his biceps and you’re shaking, your bottom lip sucked in and swollen red when pushed out. You cry his name as you reach your orgasm, tears that bead in the corner of your eyes while you shake and tighten around him, your arousal washing over him and dripping out of you. Your hands fall from his arms and lay at your sides while you desperately pay at the blankets beneath you, clutching them in your grasp while he bottoms out, pushing himself until you’re taking his entire length. His cock spasms inside of you, evoking more strangled moans from you. Your velvety walls are plush and soft, they leak with your arousal and he can feel the heat of it encase him and when he takes a look at you, you look so obscene with your face flushed and eyes half lidded, glazed over with lust, that he takes one more pump, and he’s spilling his seed inside of you, coating your walls and leaking out of your puffy, wet cunt. 

He pulls out with broken gasps, hissing between closed teeth as if the act of separating himself from you is painful. He watches with vague interest as his cum leaks out of you and slides down your body in slow strands. His member jerks in response and your hands catch his attention, you’re reaching out towards him, urging him to hold onto your body that shines with sweat and perked breasts.

He swallows thickly and knees himself over to you, pulling your body against his own. Large hands rest on the top of your head and bring themselves to comb through your hair.

“I like you,” he licks his lips, “a lot.” Even after just being inside of you, he’s still so nervous to admit his feelings for you.

You chuckle, your hands gliding over his sides tickle him slightly and he covers a laugh with a cough. “Yeah, I like you too.”

He nods and presses his lips to the crown of your head and closes his eyes while your fingers busy themselves with marking shapes against his warm, dark skin. His hands melt into your soft skin and he feels content with you in his arms.


End file.
